<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felicidad by Habanero00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653384">Felicidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00'>Habanero00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories of Alhambra [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Barbecue, Best Friends, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boys In Love, Comedy, Cute, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Hawaii, Humor, M/M, Making Love, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Party, Romance, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, Top Lee Taeyong, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, taeyu, yutae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong and Yuta travel to Hawaii to attend Johnny's bachelor party.</p><p>Memories of Alhambra Spin-Off 3: Felicidad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories of Alhambra [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felicidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time no see! Anybody here?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta and Taeyong smiled at the sight of Johnny waving at them from the end of the arrival hall. Suh announced before the trip that he would pick up the couple from the airport as soon as they landed in Honolulu. The groom-to-be wore shorts, flip-flops, dark sunglasses, and a short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt. It was hard to be surprised, the weather in Hawaii was not only beautiful but also hot. Yuta became convinced of it as soon as they left the parking lot, and the heat hit him in the face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Johnny had to choose Hawaii for his bachelor party. </em>The Japanese thought as they got into his car.</p><p> </p><p>"Long time no see!" Jaehyun greeted them, standing on the terrace as the three men got out in front of the villa Johnny had rented earlier.</p><p> </p><p>It was a two-story villa with a private garden and swimming pool, which the bachelor had rented for himself and his friends to spend his last days of ''freedom'' with them. The little house had light blue walls with white shutters and door frames. There was a three-step staircase leading to it, and right next to the front door there was a small terrace with a rocking chair and a wooden table. Entering inside, Yuta was speechless with the impression of how spacious the place was.</p><p> </p><p>The open kitchen with white furniture and an island in the center was on the right side of the house. Right next to it was a large table for several people, which gave the impression of a separate dining room. To the side was a staircase to the second floor, and to their left was a lounge with a leather corner seating, fireplace, and a pool table. Johnny, seeing his friends dumbfounded with the room, pushed them gently in, helping them carry their luggage upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyun and I are in the downstairs rooms. You have this floor to yourself with a bathroom, just be gentle and don't break anything. The deposit was damn high." The Korean laughed at Taeyong's flushed cheeks, who quickly understood his cousin's subtext.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone else joining us?" Yuta asked before entering the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung will be here tonight if his flight is not delayed. One more thing! After Jae picks him up from the airport, we're going to dinner, so powder your noses, princes." Johnny started to laugh out loud but fell silent when the Japanese hit him on the back of the head, closing the door in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Johnny really did his best." Taeyong said, throwing his luggage beside the large king-size bed.</p><p> </p><p>The room they were given was not much smaller than the lounge at the bottom of the villa. Their bed was not far from the balcony door that led to a small terrace with a table and two chairs. From it, there was a view of the golden beach and their swimming pool in the backyard garden. The walls of the room were bright green. The couple had their walk-in closet, coffee table with soft armchairs, and access to the bathroom, which, apart from the shower, also offered a massage bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>Before they started unpacking, Yuta grabbed Taeyong's hand and with glittering eyes, he said. "How about we take a refreshing bath before we go out?" The Korean couldn't say no to his boyfriend and while Yuta was filling the bathtub for them, he only managed to grab the towels and bath gel before they disappeared behind the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>As Johnny had said, Doyoung was on time, and as soon as he had unpacked in his and Jaehyun's room and had a shower, a group of friends took a taxi to the downtown restaurant where Johnny had a table reserved for tonight. They didn't have any pre-arranged dress code, but somehow they looked quite similar. Each of the men chose black pants with loose shirts that differed only in colors and patterns. Yuta and Doyoung laughed as they chose the same type of jewelry - silver necklaces - without prior arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there, the waiter led them to a table on the terrace, a few meters from the main hall, so that the men could enjoy a quieter atmosphere and privacy. The sky above them was starting to darken, and emerging stars flickered illuminating it. While waiting for the ordered dishes, the friends talked about everything and nothing, occasionally admiring the city, which the street lamps were slowly beginning to illuminate.</p><p> </p><p>When their table was finally full of delicacies, the boys grabbed the glasses, lifting them a little upwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's drink to the health of our future groom! Let your future marriage be just a streak of happiness and endless love!" Taeyong spoke up and everyone cheered after him. For the first time in a long time, Johnny felt touched and thanked his friends with emotion in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The feast filled their stomachs and the alcohol made the atmosphere more relaxing. It was approaching midnight when Doyoung unexpectedly offered to go to some club. Everyone looked at him in surprise, even Jaehyun, who knew his boyfriend well and knew that he was a calm person who was not keen on this kind of entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! After all, you only have a bachelor party once in a lifetime! Don't act like virgins!" A slightly drunk Korean hiccupped, and the rest agreed, and before they knew it, the taxi driver dropped them off at the most popular club in Honolulu.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun struggled not to laugh as he saw his boyfriend pretended to be sober when he ordered them drinks, using the stiff English he had learned in college. Unable to look at his distraction, he grabbed his waist and asked Taeyong to take a tray of liquor to their table as he was sure Doyoung would spill half on the way. They sat down on the leather sofas, feeling like teenagers again.</p><p> </p><p>When the glasses were empty the friends like one husband decided it was the right time to take the dance floor. It didn't matter to them that they hardly heard their voices because the music was so loud, and they screamed and laughed so hard. Meanwhile, they poured more rounds of drinks into each other, making them the last of the guests to leave the club as a new day was beginning to start.</p><p> </p><p>“You have really soft lips. What lip balm do you use?" Johnny asked Yuta, who was sitting on his lap. Taeyong sat next to him, his heavy head resting on the taxi's window in which they were driving.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you two kiss?" He asked in a tired voice, not moving from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, you fool. I just let him touch them. And I use vanilla one from Nivea, John." Yuta chuckled, taking Taeyong's hand to intertwine their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"But why, the fuck?" The man hiccupped and Johnny laughed in a deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>"The same reason you squeezed Doi'es ass." The Japanese rested his head against Johnny's chest, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>"Touché." Lee moved closer to his cousin and rested his head on his shoulder as the chill pouring from the window was starting to irritate him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened at the club stays at the club!" Jaehyun shouted from the front seat and Doyoung had to silence him with a kiss as the taxi driver was about to kick them out for the noise they were making.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow they got home and didn't even sleep a bit when they were awakened by Johnny's scream, announcing that there was no time to waste their youth, giving them no more than an hour to pull themselves together, take a bath and eat breakfast before they will go on the trip he has planned for them.</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck did he get sober and rested in such a short time!?" Doyoung groaned under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Years of experience." Jaehyun replied pouring himself some coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Sleepy, hungover, and tired after only a few hours of sleep, the friends slowly climbed into the car, sleeping through the entire journey. They arrived at ten o'clock, realizing that Johnny had taken them to the wilder and more deserted part of the island of Oahu. The men couldn't believe what they saw when they got out of the car. There was a beautiful view of volcanic mountain ranges in front of them, and the thought of spending this day here made them regain their energy.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Kualoa Ranch, my dears!" Johnny said with a big smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>And indeed, Johnny didn't disappoint them again. As soon as they crossed the entrance to the reserve, each of the men received the appropriate equipment they needed to ride a horse because it was on horses that they were supposed to get deep into the island.</p><p> </p><p>"Tae, look! Isn't it beautiful!?" Yuta almost squealed at the sight of the white steed assigned to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not as much as you." Taeyong replied, stealing a short but tender kiss from his boyfriend's lips, completely ignoring the disgusted faces of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>During the ride, they stopped several times to take photos. Eventually, after riding for an hour and a half, they reached their destination. As it turned out, another attraction prepared for a group was a zip line ride right above the treetops. As he climbed the tower from which tourists were dropped, Doyoung swallowed in horror, seeing how many meters away from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Each of them was carefully harnessed by the instructor and trained in safety rules. For added fun, the boys played paper, rock, and scissors so that fate would choose the order of their descents. This way, Doyoung was going to be the first daredevil, followed by Yuta, Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Johnny. Before they left, they agreed to meet downstairs and have a well-deserved dinner.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half adventure flew by in the blink of an eye, and the men couldn't stop talking from the excitement and emotion they experienced as they flew over the wild forest. They ordered traditional Hawaiian dishes from one of the small, cozy restaurants outside the reserve. With their bellies full, they got back into Johnny's car and fell asleep halfway, tired from the day outdoors.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the afternoon in their own rooms, longing for a little peace and quiet. When Taeyong woke up as the ocean breeze chilled their room and bodies, he saw Yuta cuddled to him, still deeply asleep. The Japanese exhausted most of his strength, approaching each of the attractions prepared by Johnny with great enthusiasm and charisma. Lee smiled fondly and kissed his loved one on the forehead, then got off the bed to close the balcony door.</p><p> </p><p>Willing to use his spare time, the Korean decided to take a shower before waking Yuta for an evening barbecue. Relaxing under the stream of hot water, Lee saw his boyfriend sneak silently into the bathroom, and then greeted him with a tender kiss as Yuta stood next to him in the spacious walk-in shower.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad Johnny gave us our own bathroom." Yuta whispered seductively, pecking the collarbone of his man.</p><p> </p><p>"He probably knew Doyoung would control Jaehyun and we won't." Taeyong lowered the stream of water while pulling the Japanese towards himself by his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Lee grasped his lover's face with his hands, kissing him deeply, making Yuta moan wonderfully against his lips. Then he began to peck his neck while wandering hands over the man's chest, his nipples, and buttocks. The Japanese shuddered at Taeyong's touch as he slipped his finger into him without warning. The man thoughtfully began to prepare his boyfriend, and Yuta grabbed his arm to keep himself steady. Immediately after that, he felt the emptiness in his body, but Lee turned him to the wall, allowing him to lean on the tiles to prevent himself from slipping or falling.</p><p> </p><p>Lubricating his manhood with a bath gel, Taeyong slid into tight heat, making Yuta sigh loudly. Together, they found a rhythm that suited them, enjoying the warmth of their bodies, making love slowly but tenderly. When they felt they were coming to an end, Lee grabbed Yuta's member, moving it agilely, causing both of them to climax at the same time. Immediately after that, he turned his lover's face to kiss him tenderly, whispering romantic words in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you." Yuta whispered against Taeyong's lips as he sat him in a bathrobe on the bed to dry his wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, love." Taeyong replied, kissing him on the temple.</p><p> </p><p>They rested for a while, then went downstairs to help the others prepare the barbecue. It was supposed to be a surprise for Johnny, who unknowingly went into town at Jaehyun's request to buy something to drink. The friends unanimously agreed that on the last night they would throw the future groom a little party with a farewell accent for his bachelor status.</p><p> </p><p>They prepared tons of snacks, alcohol, and games that Johnny loved and arranged all the decorations. There was a grill in the garden where sausages, bacon, skewers, vegetables, and potatoes were fried. Nearby, they set up a dining table with garden armchairs around it. They scattered colorful lights, balloons, and flashy decorations around so that Johnny would remember this evening for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>When they noticed Johnny's car parked under the villa, Yuta ran out of the house to blindfold his friend and carefully led him into the garden. There, the others started clapping and singing, and as Yuta removed Johnny's blindfold, Taeyong and Jaehyun set off fireworks.</p><p> </p><p>The surprised man was so moved that tears of happiness began to run down his face. One by one, he came over to hug his best friends and thank them for having come to the other end of the world to spend these few days with him. The group of friends sat down to the table in a fantastic atmosphere, starting the first board game that Jaehyun brought with him. Sipping cold beer, nibbling on a shashlik, and laughing loudly, the boys had a delightful last bachelor party for their big child.</p><p> </p><p>It was only after midnight, when most of them were drunk, that they went to their rooms, and Taeyong and Yuta, as one of the soberest, put the Korean's cousin to bed. Then they quietly climbed upstairs and changed into their pajamas. Lee decided to use the restroom and left Yuta, who started looking for a comfortable sleeping position with his last strength.</p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the bathroom, Taeyong noticed his lover curled up in a ball at the far end of their shared bed. He approached him carefully and took a place behind him, embracing the man and pulling him to his chest. Yuta was still awake, so Taeyong kissed his earlobe for the boy to pay attention to him for a moment longer. The Japanese took a deep breath and relaxed in his man's embrace. He was swinging in the clouds for a moment until Taeyong's shy, a melodious voice reached his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to get married?" The Korean asked, and for a moment the room fell silent. It took a minute for Yuta to turn in his embrace, looking at Taeyong with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you asking me for my hand??" The Japanese laughed, and Taeyong's ears reddened with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course I-I will understand i-if you do-don't want to!" The boy began to stammer, so Yuta silenced him with a lovely kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"My answer is, yes." The Japanese said, gently stroking the other's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"So you really want to spend the rest of your life with me!?" Taeyong bounced up on the bed from pure happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I do!" Yuta laughed, and Taeyong got off the bed to get a small, black velvet box from the suitcase. He approached the love of his life and placed a silver ring on his ring finger, then kissed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Nakamoto, however, pulled him closer, allowing Taeyong to be between his legs. Stealing passionate kisses from his lips, the boy got rid of his fiance's shirt, which had found its place on the floor. An engaged couple made love to each other all night, feeling that they were made for each other.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, when they showed up for breakfast, it was not difficult to guess what they were doing all night. Yuta had his entire neck covered in love marks, and Taeyong had bitten lips. However, what caught Doyoung's attention the most was the silver ring on Yuta's finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you engaged!?" The boy squealed, and Yuta flushed all over his face as Johnny and Jaehyun applauded and congratulated him.</p><p> </p><p>"I see that we have plans for the next year then!" Johnny laughed, and Yuta hid his face in the crease of his fiance's neck. He was excited and happy enough not to even have the strength to stand up to Taeyong's cousins who were teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, a group of friends packed their bags and drove to the airport. Each of them was going in a different direction, but all parted without any regrets. They spent the last few days having a great time and would soon be seeing each other again, but this time at Johnny's official wedding.</p><p> </p><p>"Lily is going to be the happiest woman in the world." Yuta said as he hugged Johnny goodbye as his and Taeyong's flight was the earliest.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll do anything to make it so. You will also have your little paradise with Taeyong. He's totally crazy about you." Suh whispered in his ear, making the Japanese blush slightly.</p><p> </p><p>While sitting in the plane, Taeyong grabbed Yuta's hand in his, once again kissing the ring on his finger.</p><p> </p><p>"What did Johnny tell you?" The man asked, curiosity eating him.</p><p> </p><p>"That you should take care of me or there will be no wedding." Yuta chuckled as he pecked his fiance's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will! I can even carry you in my arms! " The Korean made a joke and his partner started laughing out loud, drawing the attention of the other passengers.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's plan our wedding right after Johnny's," Yuta whispered shyly, hiding his head in his beloved's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish, love." Taeyong answered, squeezing the hand of the other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three months later, friends gathered in a group chat to discuss the invitations they had received from the future Mr. and Mr. Lee shortly after Johnny and Lily's wedding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>prettiest boys squad</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>suhBuh:</em> dude, our congratulations &lt;3 you will be a wonderful couple!</p><p> </p><p><em>doie:</em> I was counting you will do a wedding on Taeyong's birthday, but it's going to be three days after</p><p> </p><p><em>Yuyu:</em> we will have more time for fun!</p><p> </p><p><em>Jhyunnie:</em> boy, you don't want to combine a bachelor party with the 24th birthday???</p><p> </p><p><em>tae-chan:</em> that's what we're going to do, so book your vacation from 1st to 7th July :D</p><p> </p><p><em>suhBuh: </em>oh fuck! it's going to be amazing!!</p><p> </p><p><em>doie:</em> omg!</p><p> </p><p><em>Yuyu:</em> ^^</p><p> </p><p><em>Jhyunnie:</em> at least we'll be sober for your wedding ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>